Fabicia
Fabicia (Fab'ian/Patr'icia) is the friendship or otherwise romantic pairing of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter. At first the two had a very close relationship due to the fact that Patricia was Joy's best friend and Fabian was very close to Joy. The three were best friends. In Season 1 when the dance came along everyone thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to go with him which made Nina upset, but this proved to be not true as later in the show he asked Nina, causing Patricia to say 'Hey! I thought I was going with Fabian!' but in a joky way. In Season 2, Patricia and Fabian grew apart due to Fabian's relationship with Nina, though the two were still good friends, even though Joy had returned. In Season 3 Fabian and Patricia became close friends again due to Nina being away that term, so Fabian turned to Patricia for help investigating Nina's departure as the same thing happened to her with Joy. Fabicia will probably never happen because of Patricia and Eddie. (See Peddie) Moments Season 1 *Fabian and Patricia are seen hanging out together and Joy is with them. *When Fabian says Nina passed her initiation ceremony, Patricia says angrily that she failed because she didn't bring anything down which could be a sign of jealousy. *When Patricia is helping Trudy in the kitchen, she is glaring at Fabian and Nina who are sat whispering to each other. *Fabian is smiling and looking over Patricia's shoulder when she says she recieved an email from Joy. *Fabian was rumored to be asking Patricia to the dance. *When Fabian asks Nina to the dance, Patricia jokily says 'Hey! I thought I was supposed to be going with Fabian!' though she may not have been joking at first. *When Nina says shes 'OK' with Fabian asking Patricia to the dance, he hesitates before telling her that he was not going to ask her. *Fabian stands next to Patricia while Rufus is in the classroom rather than him stand next to Nina, who was his date. *Patricia tells Fabian that he heard what Nina said about him going to the dance without her. *Patricia grabs Fabian’s wrist and pulls him out of the door to the dance. Season 2 *Patricia and Fabian are the very first ones to enter the house. *Fabian tosses grapes into Patricia's mouth and she tries to catch them. *Fabian laughed when Patricia caught a grape. *At one point, Patricia has her hand on Fabian's shoulder. *When Fabian is showing everyone his photos, Patricia says he looks like a dork in all of them. *Patricia leans over Fabian's shoulder while he's eating breakfast. *Paricia watches Fabian as he walks away from the table. She glances at Joy and they both share a small grin. *Patricia smiles when Fabian and Nina argue with each other. *When Patricia walks in on Joy and Fabian, Fabian stutters and gets nervous and runs away while Patricia stares at him awkwardly. *He and Nina were both shocked when Patricia got blinded, and both ran over to her to see if she was okay. *When Patricia heard someone coming, she went into the tunnels blinded to warn him and the rest of Sibuna. *Patricia clung to Fabian's arm when Senkhara was shooting lightning at Sibuna's marks. *Patricia and Fabian argue about playing the game to save Nina. 'Season 3' *Fabian turns to Patricia for help investigating Nina's departure. *Both Patricia and Fabian were upset about the suspected Neddie romance. *The first person in Sibuna that Patricia tells about KT's key is Fabian. *Patricia was disappointed because she wanted to be Fabian's partner for the project but he chose Joy instead. This shows that she would have rather worked with Fabian over anyone else, even Joy and Mara. *They sat next to each other in class. *Fabian and Eddie spoke about Patricia when they were trapped in the crypt. *When Eddie tells Fabian about how it went wrong with him and Patricia, Fabian says that its just her way, implying that he knows Patricia very well. *Fabian noticed what was going on with Patricia during art before he noticed the others were having the same problem, implying that he may pay more attention to her. *When Patricia called Fabian over, he looked kind of worried and he sort of looked even more worried when he saw what Patricia was uncontrollably doing. *Patricia accused Fabian of being the betrayer. *Fabian noticed Patricia's eyes glowing red and appeared visibly frightened. *He realized Patricia was the sinner causing him to become upset. 'The Touchstone of Ra' *Fabian stopped Patricia fizzing soda on Sophia's face. *He called her name when she was walking down the stairs. *They stood next to eachother very close throughout the movie. Trivia *Both Fabian and Patricia were dating an american person until Nina disappeared. *Both are best friends with Joy. *They were the ones who told Alfie the truth about the mystery, letting him into Sibuna. (Annoying Nina at first) *Both of them will do anything to keep their loved ones safe. *Fabian is a guy who spends more time with his girl-friends, while Patricia is a girl who spends a lot (if not more) of time with her guy-friends, so they're kind of parallel. *Fabian turned to Patricia to help him find out what happened to Nina. *They were both turned into sinners. *They both thought that Nina and Eddie were secretly dating in the Summer. Category:Pairing Category:Patricia Williamson Category:F/M